


Love Me a Little Harder

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Mikey Way, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: Gerard is a vampire, Frank is his consort and Mikey comes in and fucks shit up.





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard hated the fact that he and his brother, Mikey, were twins.

So sharing was something that came naturally to the two of them.

He didn’t mind sharing things. He’d shared for most of his life; his bedroom, his clothes, even his food.

But this particular piece of food he didn’t feel so inclined to share.

“Come on, Gee. I just want to _try_ him. He looks like he tastes so good.” Mikey pleaded, settling on the seat beside Frank, elbow resting against the armrest and cheek resting in his open palm as he let his eyes rove over Gerard’s twitchy little consort.

“I’ll let you borrow mine, too. Pete is fucking delicious, trust me.” Mikey murmured, gesturing at his personal blood bank on two legs sitting across from them, with a wave of his hand with his eyes transfixed on the raven-haired beauty who was currently blinking down at his lap, his cheeks flushed with a hint of colour.

Gerard eyed Frank, noting how the boy was looking at him from the corner of his eyes, somewhat pleading. Gerard let his hand slip over Frank’s thigh, squeezing once and he felt him relax under his touch.

“Come on, man. He smells so _good,_ like, you can’t hold out on me when he smells so fucking good.” Mikey was growling lowly, his nose inches from Frank’s hair as took a deep breath in of his scent. “Mmh, I bet his blood is sweet, with like the slightest hint of a delicious after-tang. Like a strawberry.” Mikey closed his eyes and Frank gulped, his heart rate increasing tenfold.

This was the first time Frank had ever met Mikey Way and he was unsure what to think of the man. Of course, just because Frank _belonged_ to Gerard and was his consort, that didn’t mean Gerard couldn’t let him be used by other vampires if they so pleased and he gave them the permission.

But Frank knew, better than anyone, that Gerard was not so good at sharing things. When he first got Frank, he had made it evident that Frank was his, and his alone. The first time someone had tried to have a piece of what was Gerard’s, they went away minus the capability of being able to blink.

And Frank knew, right then, just how dangerous and crazy Gerard was.

Yet he couldn’t help but fall for him, all the same. He knew it was wrong to be in love with Gerard. He knew; and so did Gerard but that never stopped them. It never stopped the late-night cuddles and the early morning pillow-talk and the God, the fucking _sex_. It was nothing like Frank had ever experienced before. Gerard was the first vampire he had, that made love to him; all the previous times, he had been fucked and used. But Gerard… he was so different. He wasn’t a fucker, he was a lover. And a damn fucking wonderful one at that.

He might have been a crazy vampire, but he was gentle all the same. A side only a rare few people ever got the pleasure to come face-to-face with. A sight only reserved for special people. People like Frank.

And Frank knew it was so fucked up; his entire situation was fucked up. He was a lowly consort, a human blood-bag only alive to serve the needs of his superiors.

Yet he had gotten so fucking lucky. If Gerard had never found him and claimed him almost an entire year ago, then Frank was positive he would have been dead by now at the tender age of twenty-three. He would have been claimed by some lunatic that wouldn’t care for his needs and quality of life. He would have been nothing but an object that could be easily tossed aside.

And as Gerard squeezed Frank’s knee a little tighter, Frank couldn’t help the shy smile that made itself evident on his face as he looked into Gerard’s eyes through his fringe. Gerard had that look in his eyes. That look he had given to Frank the first time he had told him he loved him, and the look he gave Frank almost every night before they went to sleep with Frank curled up against his lover’s side.

_“You are the most magnificent and fucking exquisite being I have ever had the pleasure of sharing in my company.” Gerard smoothed his fingers through Frank’s fringe, tucking the strands behind his ear._

_Frank couldn’t help the tremors he felt and the immediate redness of his face as Gerard nudged Frank’s jaw with the tip of his nose. “Mm.” Gerard moaned as he traced his tongue over the skin along Frank’s chin. “May I drink from you?” Gerard muttered softly._

_Frank felt a swell in his chest, a flip in his stomach and a tingling in his fingertips making them go all numb. Every single time; to this day, even though Gerard had claimed Frank, he asked him. He always asked if he could drink from him. Even though Frank belonged to Gerard. Even though Frank had given everything he had, willingly, body and mind and soul and fucking heart._

_Nothing was Frank’s anymore. At least, it didn’t feel like that. It didn’t feel like his body was his own. It was more like he was no longer a singular being; he was a part of something. A part of Gerard. And if Gerard no longer existed, then a part of Frank would forever be lost in an empty void. He was hopelessly, completely and utterly in love with the monster._

_“Every second I spend in your company, I feel the need to tear into your skin and, fuck, I want to be inside you again, baby boy. I need to feel you around me. I want to be consumed by you until all I feel is you.” Gerard moaned, wrapping his arms around Frank, tugging him closer. Frank gasped, his thighs tightening either side of Gerard as he straddled him on the sofa, when he felt how hard Gerard was. This seemed to always happen whenever he was hungry. It was as though the mere thought of drinking Frank’s blood was enough to get him all worked up. He was like a hormonal teenager when he was hungry because ever since he had tasted Frank’s blood, he had never wanted to touch another human again._

_Vampires usually took multiple consorts. Not Gerard. Gerard seemed to have developed an acquired taste for Frank. A singular, acquired tasted wherein Frank was the only thing he ever took in. The only source of sustenance he would ever need, of both body and heart._

_Frank felt himself nod, his face buried in Gerard’s neck in bashfulness. Even after everything they had done together; Frank still retained that sense of innocence and that was something that Gerard loved about his boy. Frank was shy, up until the moment Gerard got him going. And then he wasn’t so shy anymore and that was another thing Gerard loved; that he was the only one who got to see this side of Frank. The only one who got to become a part of him and watch his boy fall apart beneath himself, watch as Frank begged for release and rutted against Gerard. And sometimes, Gerard even liked it when Frank took the reins._

_Although, for the most part, Frank loved being dominated. He loved Gerard taking control and he loved being able to put his trust in Gerard to make sure he never did more harm than good. The times before Gerard, he hated being dominated because they never treated him with respect. They always made him feel inferior, both in and out of the bedroom walls. It was only rubbing salt in the gaping wound when his previous owners would take him behind closed doors and do whatsoever the fuck they pleased to his body and Frank was unable to say no._

_With Gerard, he loved the fact that he could let him be in control and know that if he ever did anything that Frank didn’t like, they had a safe-word and Gerard would immediately stop and hold Frank for as long as he needed, caress his body and lather him in soft kisses until Frank came down from the panic attacks._

_He would never pressure Frank into anything, even when Frank was ready and exposed for him, laying across his bed with his entire body on show, just as he had done for his previous owners. Just how they liked it; no use in wasting time on getting undressed or ridiculous foreplay._

_Frank had been astonished when Gerard wrapped him up in a blanket and held him close, whispering in his ear as Frank sobbed against his chest. So vulnerable and broken. That was when Frank knew that Gerard was his soulmate; the love of his fucking life and he had wondered, ever since then, how he had ever gotten so lucky because he didn’t ever feel like he deserved it. He didn’t ever feel as though he deserved to have someone be so gentle to him when so many others like himself were probably suffering at the hands of those they called their masters._

_So, when Gerard looked Frank dead in the eye while he made slow and sweet love to him and told Frank with every fibre of his being that he loved him, Frank felt guilt. He felt so much overwhelming love that he could barely breathe, but he also felt guilty._

_Frank felt himself start to distance from Gerard. He didn’t want to, not deep down, but it had started happening. He was no longer so vocal with Gerard because he knew that it was wrong of him to even harbour feelings for Gerard, let alone act upon them. Gerard tried with Frank. He was still trying and he was so patient, but Frank knew that even Gerard’s patience would run out with him._

_However, the night Gerard held that small gathering where he invited his old friends and when Frank had gotten permission to leave the dinner table to go to the bathroom, he was followed by one of the guests and Frank came to realise something very important._

_He man had tried to make a move on Frank; keyword, tried. Gerard tore him away from Frank faster than the blink of an eye, barely giving him time to tug down Frank’s pants and that was when Gerard tore the man’s eye clean out of his socket. Needless to say, he never saw that man again and as Frank suffered through a panic attack and as Gerard stayed by his side for the entirety of it, he realised he had been so ridiculously stupid. He grabbed Gerard’s face and he kissed him with so much intensity. He had returned Gerard’s words, finally, because he knew that if he kept this up, Gerard would just toss him aside and find a new playmate._

_Frank knew this was as good as he was going to get and he realised he never ever wanted to belong to anyone, other than Gerard. He never wanted to feel so humiliated ever again. He had tasted love and he was never going back._

“I will share anything with you, Mikey, but this is where I draw the line. Frank is mine.” Gerard spoke, stern and final as he wrapped an arm around Frank and pulled him into his lap.

Frank felt his cheeks burn harder as Gerard pulled Frank’s wrist up to his lips and grazed his fangs over the healing marks he had left there a few days ago, his eyes burning into Frank as he pressed wet kisses against frank’s pulse, feeling the rapid beat under his lips and smiling because he knew exactly what he was doing to Frank.

“I’m not going to give him aids or some shit, Jesus, Gerard.” Mikey pouted. “Just one night, _please_?” Mikey pleaded and Gerard glared at his brother, his hold tightening around Frank’s wrist.

“You know how I feel about sharing my food, Michael.” Gerard raised a brow at his brother and Frank couldn’t help but feel a sting at Gerard’s words. He knew for a fact Gerard had not meant it as it had sounded coming out, especially when Gerard stroked his thigh softly before resting his hand over Frank’s heart.

It hurt because they had to pretend in front of everyone. It was almost as though Gerard was ashamed of being in love with a measly human but Frank knew better. It was because of the customs and the circumstances. He knew that if Gerard ever flaunted Frank around then rioters would beat the shit out of Frank, possibly even try and kill him.

There was a huge taboo around human/ vampire relationships. It was fucking ridiculous and the world needed to get with the times, but there were still the gangs running the streets, and the people opposed to love. Vampires that tortured and killed humans, or humans who did the same to vamps, _just_ for loving someone. It was disgusting and Frank hated it just as much as Gerard did but there was nothing they could do about it. Frank had explained that he didn’t care what they did to him, he was just sick of having to hold himself back from slipping his hand into Gerard’s when they were out in public.

Gerard had explained that he could never ever forgive himself if harm were to come to Frank and that it didn’t matter whether the world knew of their love for one another, just as long as they knew it in their own hearts and that had been enough for Frank. At least, for the time being.

Mikey regarded the pair; a blushing Frank in Gerard’s lap and a practically radiating brother whom, since last seeing him over a year ago, looked a lot healthier. Almost _happy_. _What was his secret_ , Mikey wondered and smiled when he noticed Frank’s fingers brushing against Gerard’s stomach through the hem of his shirt and Gerard tried hard to hold back a smile. That small gesture, followed by Gerard’s response that set it in stone for him.

“Ah, I see.” Mikey nodded, an unyielding smirk plastered on his face.

“You see what?” Gerard asked, brows furrowed in annoyance.

“Little Frankie is more than just a _toy_ to you, isn’t he?” Mikey chuckled, bemused, because this was _so_ like his brother; to fall in love with a fucking human. Albeit, a pretty human with delicious smelling blood, but a human nonetheless.

Gerard grasped Frank’s hips tightly and Frank bit down on his lip, holding back a gasp.

“Frank is more than just a toy to me.” Gerard repeated, except his tone was stating rather than questioning.

Frank felt the tendrils of worry tickle his spine and he was grasping Gerard’s wrist, lips pressed together. Why was he telling Mikey? People would find out. They would be in trouble.

Gerard leaned into Frank, tugging him close and pressing a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth, which made Frank only tense up further because he was doing this in front of another person.

Then Gerard turned to stare right at his brother and Frank suddenly felt a tension build in the air, feeling as though he was caught between something he couldn’t escape.

“You really have such little faith in me, dear brother?” Mikey raised his brows as Gerard’s arms wrapped around Frank and he pulled him close. Frank buried his face into Gerard’s neck, hiding himself away.

“I wouldn’t tell a soul. I wouldn’t even care to. You know as well as I do of the lovers I’ve kept.” Mikey raised a brow.

Gerard shook his head. “This is different. So much different. You never cared for them like I do Frank. You never loved them.” Frank felt that overwhelming swell in his heart again and pressed closer to Gerard, smiling against the crook of his neck and holding back a giddy giggle. This was the first time he had said something like this in front of anyone else and for some reason, Frank wanted to laugh uncontrollably.

“You’re right.” Mikey laughed. “I’m not an idiot like you, Gerard. I know where to draw the line, but I guess you always did lead with your heart in one hand and your dick in the other.” Mikey shrugged and Frank’s laugh escaped for a mere moment, pushing so uncontrollably and he cleared his throat to cover it up, gripping his fingers into Gerard’s arm tightly as Gerard pinched his thigh lightly.

Frank’s face was ablaze from Mikey’s words and then, Gerard was lifting Frank off himself, setting Frank down in the seat beside him.

“I mean, he’s pretty. I’ll give him that much, but is he worth risking so much over?” Mikey raised his brows as he made himself more comfortable against the sofa, leaning back and spreading his arms against the headrest.

Gerard raised a brow right back, mirroring Mikey’s expression, and slipped his fingers into Frank’s before standing and pulling the boy up with him. “Good night, Michael.” Gerard spoke evenly and Mikey raised his other brow, his expression now symmetrical.

“Bed? Already? It’s barely just past 9PM. The night is still young, brother.” Mikey smirked as he watched Gerard wrap his arm around Frank’s waist, grasping him tightly, and saw how Frank’s olive cheeks flushed a light pink.

“Good _night_ , Mikey.” Gerard repeated and gave him one last look, eyes narrowed ever so slightly, before Mikey dropped his brows and grinned, winking at Frank when he darted his eyes toward Mikey for just a quick moment.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling a little peckish.” Mikey gestured at Pete who immediately pushed himself up onto his feet and swayed toward Mikey before settling himself in his lap sideways, arms wrapped around Mikey’s middle.

“Mm.” Mikey pressed his nose into Pete’s hair and breathed him in as he mumbled out a smug little, “sleep well.” He gave one last glance to Frank as he and Gerard exited the living room, and Frank felt a terrible sense of foreboding in his stomach at the look that Mikey gave him. His eyes were glinting in the light, his lips pulled up in a mischievous grin as he clamped his lips around Pete’s neck, Mikey’s eyes trained on Frank the entire time, and that was the last thing Frank saw before he passed the doorframe and followed Gerard up the stairs.

*

“ _My beautiful boy_.” Gerard’s words blew into Frank’s mouth, his lips pressed over Frank’s parted lips as he pushed against the smaller boy who was letting out choked moans from Gerard’s deep and slow rhythm between his parted legs. “ _So fuckin’ pretty_.” Gerard whispered breathily, his words muffling towards the end as he nibbled on Frank’s lower lip, his hands tightening their hold on Frank’s against the sheets, their fingers tangled and sticky with sweat.

Frank tightened his thighs around Gerard, pulling him deeper, if that was even possible, basking in the satisfying proximity that their sex was causing. He loved it when Gerard was inside him. He loved sharing himself with the man he loved. He knew Gerard loved his body, and Frank revelled in the fact that Gerard could become a part of the body he loved so much. Frank also revelled in the way their bodies fit together when they were close; the way Gerard’s hard cock slid inside him and locked them in place, and the way Frank could wrap around Gerard and not overwhelm him because of his small frame.

Gerard rolled himself against Frank, their lips melded together and breathy, gasping moans getting lost between their interlocked bodies. Frank’s body was thrumming, muscles trembling and tightening, toes curling from where his feet were crossed behind Gerard’s back as Gerard touched and rubbed at that perfect angle. Bursts of euphoria shot through Frank’s body at each perfect move against the bundle of nerves deep inside him and he swore he could have fallen apart if he wasn’t wrapped so tightly around Gerard that he was practically a second skin to his lover.

“ _Mm, yours_.” Frank choked out, head tossed back as Gerard worked his lips against Frank’s exposed neck. “ _Only yours_.” Frank whimpered desperately, opening himself up to Gerard, showing him it was okay as Gerard grazed his sharp teeth over Frank’s skin.

“ _Careful_.” Gerard managed through gritted teeth as he moved inside Frank, torturously slowly, trying to push against the tight hold that Frank’s legs had around his body which was holding their bodies locked in position, barely letting him thrust against the smaller boy. “Keep talking like that and-”

Frank somehow fumbled one of his hands out of Gerard’s hold and grasped the nape of Gerard’s neck, twisting his fingers tightly through Gerard’s hair and pushing him down so his lips were flush against Frank’s neck, his fangs denting into his skin. Frank let out a desperate little, uncontrollable mewling sound before pushing his hips against Gerard, rubbing his wet cock against Gerard’s stomach while simultaneously trying to speed up Gerard’s pace a little.

“ _Please._ ” Frank whined, on the verge of crying out but just about holding himself back. “ _S-stop talking,_ ” Frank’s voice was throaty and broken up, “ _and fuck me. Just fucking fuck me._ ” Frank rutted against Gerard for added emphasis and Gerard chuckled breathily on Frank’s neck, his chest vibrating against Frank with the sound.

Frank knew Gerard was being cautious; he always was. So gentle and caring and honestly, sometimes Frank wanted to be used. Even though it was probably really fucked up, Frank secretly wanted Gerard to just push him up against a wall and fuck him so hard that he left bruises that would last weeks.

Although, Frank would never tell him this. He was too shy and scared and he thought Gerard would think less of him if he ever told him this fucked up secret. He thought Gerard would laugh at him, tell him he was an idiot. He thought Gerard would feel sick because that was exactly how Frank’s previous owners had treated him. He thought Gerard wouldn’t understand that it was different with him; Frank _wanted_ it with Gerard. He _wanted_ Gerard to be so totally in control and he _wanted_ to please Gerard and he _wanted_ Gerard to bruise his body and leave his marks because Frank wanted to show everyone that he belonged to him. He wanted a constant reminder etched into his skin. He wanted to belong to Gerard because he loved him so much that the thought of being with another physically pained him. The thought of having anybody else inside him, it made him nauseous and ill.

Gerard reached up with his free hand that wasn’t interlocked with Frank’s and smoothed the pads of his fingers over Frank’s sweat stained forehead, brushing wet hair away from his face. “Consider yourself lucky.” Gerard ground out as his thrusts became torturously slow and Frank whimpered desperately, trying to push against Gerard but Gerard pinned him down against the bed with his hips and Frank mewled, squirming. Gerard nudged his nose over Frank’s jaw before nipping at the skin and feeling Frank’s fingers tighten at the nape of his neck in his hair. “If I didn’t love you so much, i’d have a right mind to punish you for speaking to me like that.” Gerard muttered, his hand slipping down and grasping Frank’s ass, squeezing roughly, and Frank felt his face burn up as Gerard pushed Frank against himself so he was buried deep inside him, before rolling against Frank, picking up his pace a fraction.

Frank’s thighs tightened impossibly around Gerard and his fingers were surely cutting off circulation to Gerard’s hand now. He could barely feel himself. It was bursts of nothing, and then everything, and then a little bit of both. All Frank felt was Gerard. All he could breathe was Gerard and all he could _think_ was Gerard.

He was so lost in the sensation that he barely registered the whiny little, “ _do it, then_ ,” part his salivating mouth.

Gerard’s eyes almost bugged out of their sockets and his knees seemed to momentarily lose feeling as he collapsed on top of Frank so they were now pressed chest to chest and nose to nose. “I was only teasing, love.” Gerard’s whispered, hot breath tickling Frank’s wet lips. He adjusted his fingers in Frank’s grip, loosening their hold a little as he slid their interlocked hands up above Frank’s head so they lay lazily against the pillows, palm to palm. “I couldn’t ever hurt you.” Gerard murmured softly, his lips brushing against Frank’s neck.

“What if…” Frank gulped, his heart racing and legs tightening around Gerard as though his next words would make Gerard want to run a mile. “What if I wanted you to?” He spoke, so quiet and croaky, his voice fucked and his throat dry. He suddenly felt very hot and he bit down hard on his lip because Gerard had stopped moving now, just lay there pressed close to his love, revelling in the feeling of being inside Frank.

“Careful.” Gerard repeated, his head tilted back so Frank got a good look at his dilated pupils. His voice was more firm this time, more of a warning than just simple teasing and sex-induced rambling.

For a moment, Frank saw a darkness in his gaze, something he had rarely seen aimed at him and it made his already hard cock pulsate wildly between their entangled bodies, his stomach twisting and tightening as his breathing sped up.

But when Gerard opened his mouth to say something, Frank quickly untangled his fingers from Gerard’s hair and placed his palm over Gerard’s lips. He feared what Gerard was going to say.

“Forget I said anything, it’s- I’m being stupid. I don’t know what I’m saying.” Frank stuttered, holding Gerard tight.

Gerard shook his head free and Frank’s hand slipped down to rest against Gerard’s chest. Both sets of eyes stared into one another, unblinking, for a small moment, until Frank couldn’t take it any longer and broke away, burying his face into Gerard’s shoulder.

“Frank…” Gerard spoke softly after another painfully quiet moment. Frank felt Gerard’s soft fingertips press under his hot face, tilting his face back to look him in the eys. Frank could barely stand to see when he saw Gerard’s eyes go soft.

“You don’t want that. Not really, right? Y-you don’t want me to hurt you?” Gerard furrowed his brows and Frank couldn’t help but shake his head at that, just to appease Gerard, noticing his frown dissipate somewhat.

“N-no. I was- I was just playing along. Just- can we…” Frank trailed off with a low whimper, completely mortified because Gerard was still inside him and his cock was wet and throbbing against Gerard’s skin. “I’m sorry.” Frank murmured as Gerard pushed himself up onto his forearm, hand tightening in Frank’s hold.

“Why are you apologising?” Gerard grunted as he tried to shift into a comfortable position over Frank.

“I- I ruined this. I should have kept my mouth shut.” Frank breathed, eyes closed tight and Gerard squeezed his fingers reassuringly before grasping Frank’s other hand, slipping his fingers through Frank’s open palm and holding their arms above his head.

Gerard swooped down and silenced Frank with a kiss, slow and deep, just like the way he was moving his hips against Frank again, loving the way Frank as tensing up around him and moaning into his mouth between their parted lips.

“Mm, you haven’t ruined a thing, love. You are so perfect.” Gerard muffled against Frank’s bruised lips. Gerard shifted so he was at the perfect angle and held back a smug grin as he thrust into Frank, hard and quick this time and Frank cried out, the kiss breaking momentarily as the sound he made echoed around the giant bedroom. “So good.” Gerard praised him. “Beautiful boy.” Gerard licked at Frank’s jaw, trailing his lips down and nipped at Frank’s neck with his fangs again.

“My beautiful and utterly delectable boy.” Gerard breathed him in and continued his quick pace, ensuring to hit Frank’s spot on every thrust. He wanted to make Frank feel good, show him how much he really loved him. How much he wanted Frank to come before even he had a chance. He loved fucking Frank deep and slow, he loved spending time memorising the marks on Frank’s body and he loved revelling in the feeling on being inside Frank, of being one with him because he loved him so much. Sex was never selfish with Gerard. He always wanted to put Frank before even himself. He never wanted Frank to feel like he was an object that Gerard owned and could use and dispose of as he pleased, no matter how badly he wanted to just grab Frank and push him up against a wall sometimes. To fuck him until he couldn’t walk straight for days.

But Gerard knew that was exactly what had happened to Frank before he had found him. He wanted to show Frank that not every vampire was an asshole and that sex wasn’t all about getting off. He wanted to show him that love was real and so was respect and kindness and beauty and _fuck_ Frank was so beautiful, it hurt Gerard. It physically hurt him to imagine ever having anybody else. To imagine being inside anyone other than his Frank. It made him sick to think about drinking from anyone other than his boy.

“I love you so much, baby boy.” Gerard pressed his cheek against Frank’s as he smoothed himself inside Frank, growing quicker and stopping occasionally once he’d bottomed out to roll against Frank, hitting his prostate and rubbing the nerves and loving watching Frank fall apart and cry out in knee-trembling and heart-palpitating moans.

“Love- _love you_ Gerard. So much, _fuck._ ” Frank replied, surprised he was even able to speak coherently with how Gerard was making his insides burst with sweat-inducing heat and bouts of fleeting rapture.

Gerard moved hard and deep and quick and Frank was in awe because he could go for so long and barely break much of a sweat and here Frank was, drenched and moaning and a fucking complete and total mess beneath Gerard. How Gerard could bear to find him attractive like this was beyond Frank, but he did. And Frank knew Gerard loved it when he was loud, so sometimes he put on a bit of a show. Although sometimes, he didn’t even _need_ to because Gerard was that good of a lover.

“Mm, close.” Frank warned, head tossed back and black hair slick against his closed eyelids.

Gerard’s grip tightened in Frank’s hands when he felt Frank try to tug away. He held him in place as he fucked his boy at the perfect angle. “You’re coming untouched.” Gerard grunted into Frank’s ear. “This- I want you to feel this and know that only I can make you feel so good. Only _my_ cock can make you feel so good.” He spoke between thrusts, breathy and low and rumbling and Frank felt like he was going to explode because he was so, _so_ close but he felt the desperate need to wrap his hand around himself and ride himself through his impending orgasm.

Frank’s dick was rubbing against Gerard’s stomach, slick with pre-cum, and the feeling of having Gerard hit him so dead-on was making him lose his mind. The friction to his dick wasn’t enough, he needed that little more, but he focused on the feeling in his lower back, pooling and jolting him, frying his brain as though he was hit with a million tiny shocks of electricity.

And then Gerard had his mouth wrapped around Frank, waiting for the go-ahead, which Frank gave by arching his neck, pushing himself against Gerard’s mouth and letting out a moany, “ _Mm, please_ ,” which Gerard took as consent. He bit down into Frank who felt himself tip right over the edge he had been teetering over for the past few moments as soon as Gerard’s teeth pierced into his skin and his blood spilled into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard never let a single drop go to waste, he made sure to lick away any stray droplets and kept his mouth clamped firmly shut around Frank as his blood filled him with a delicious warmth and dizziness that caused him to fall into a beautiful delirium.

“ _Gee_!” Frank cried out, unable to hold back any longer, as his entire body tensed to its furthest reaches and he spilled between their bodies in short, hot bursts, coming hard and sticky between their tightly pressed bodies.

Frank felt Gerard come inside him, not moments later, hot and heavy and he helped him through it, rutting against Gerard and feeling his sloppy jerks turn into soft twitches before he collapsed on top of Frank, positively glowing from the aftershocks when he’d come down from his fog.

As soon as he gained enough momentum, he pulled himself out of Frank, jaw tense to hold back from letting out a wince, and he settled beside Frank, immediately pressing his fingers against Frank’s neck.

“I didn’t hurt you did I, love?” Gerard asked breathily and Frank pulled his lips into his mouth, cheeks tight from an uncontrollable, post-orgasm blissful smile that graced his features.

“Uh uh.” Frank managed, eyes closed as Gerard nuzzled his face into Frank’s neck and pressed tender kisses against the fresh wound, licking at it and making Frank giggle giddily.

“Tickles.” Frank laughed and tensed up his shoulder and Gerard grinned against him, wrapping his arm tightly around Frank.

“My pretty little baby.” Gerard giggled, just as giddy from the afterglow. “Mm.” Gerard breathed Frank in, slipping his knee between Frank’s legs and Frank internally cringed when Gerard’s thigh brushed against his cum that has spilled out of Frank and trickled down his thigh.

They never used condoms, not since the first few times. Gerard had been adamant about protection because although vampires could not get ill as such, they were weak when they had not been drinking. And Gerard wanted to make sure he was used to Frank’s blood before they even thought about leaving out protection, no matter how persistent Frank had been about wanting to feel Gerard inside him without having that barrier of latex. Gerard hadn’t wanted to take any risks. He didn’t want to harm Frank and Frank’s health and wellbeing was so important to him; so much more important than sex.

“You wanna have a shower, baby?” Gerard suggested, knowing how Frank was about being clean, especially after sex.

Frank shrugged and rolled around so he was facing Gerard, curled up to Gerard’s front, eyes closed. “Mh, uh uh.” Frank shook his head, still smiling contentedly. “After. Just wanna cuddle for now.”  Frank opened his eyes, wide and unblinking as he pouted at Gerard, and Gerard chuckled at him, knowing Frank was using his puppy dog face to get Gerard to stay in bed with him.

Gerard leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of Frank’s nose before pulling him close. “Beautiful boy, you don’t need to pull that face with me. You already have me. Hook, line and sinker.” Gerard hummed and made himself comfortable against Frank, feeling Frank’s smile widen against his chest where it was now buried. “I’d do anything for you.” Gerard breathed softly after a quiet moment, feeling overwhelmed with Frank’s love and the proximity of Frank and the fact that he had this beauty in his arms, and he loved Gerard, just as Gerard loved him. Gerard smoothed his fingers through Frank’s hair, soft and soothing, listening as Frank fell asleep against him, snoring ever so lightly and breathing deep and even. He pet Frank until he was asleep and then Gerard lay there and watched him, wondering how he ever got so lucky with Frank, until exhaustion caught up with him and he drifted asleep, clutching Frank as though he would cease to exist if he didn’t hold on tight enough.

*

Frank stretched his limbs as his eyes fluttered open and his dream sipped from his memory, right between his fingers. What had he dreamt about last night? He couldn’t seem to remember it but he didn’t care to because as he stretched his limbs out on the bed, he noticed it was empty.

Gerard had gone out and Frank could feel his lips downturned into a pout. He sighed as he grabbed at Gerard’s pillow, holding it against his chest and pressing it over his nose so he could breathe in Gerard’s scent. He stayed like that for longer than he’d like to admit, before he finally pushed himself to get out of bed, with a groan of annoyance. Gerard wouldn’t be back for a good few hours if he was out and Frank would have to find something to do. Maybe go into the art studio and finish off that painting he had been working on. Or maybe he’d try and practice his cooking skills, but Gerard had banned him from the kitchen ever since that time he had tried to cook pasta and somehow almost burned the place down. That was when Gerard had decided to hire a cook and sometimes when Gerard was out, Frank would sneak in and learn new recipes and bake cookies or cupcakes or try and interfere with the cooking, but Ray always slapped his hands away because he knew how naturally destructive Frank was.

Frank and Gerard had already been for a shower sometime after their nap and another round of lazy sex, so Frank didn’t feel inclined to want one, plus he was way too tired and a little sore from the night before. So, he decided to head straight for the kitchen after brushing his teeth and taking a quick morning piss.

“Mm…” Frank grinned as he wandered into the kitchen and settled down on one of the chairs. “Smells fuckin’ good, Ray.” His mouth was drooling at the corners as Ray came over and slid a plate in front of him, full of waffles spread with Nutella and freshly chopped fruit and whipped cream, with a side of perfectly fluffy, scrambled eggs.

“My favourite!” Frank grinned up at Ray and the chef pinched his cheek quickly, making Frank giggle.

“I always deliver, Frankie. Enjoy.” He winked before walking away to the counter.

Frank dug in immediately and almost didn’t notice that Pete was sitting across from him, sipping quietly on a coffee as he observed Frank with a raised brow.

Frank blinked at Pete, mouth stuffed full of eggs, and attempted a smile. He chewed his bite and quickly swallowed before clearing his throat. “Erh, morning.” Frank beamed at him and Pete smiled slightly in greeting.

“Erh, I don’t think we met properly yesterday.” Frank tried, reaching out with an open palm. “I’m Frank.”

“Pete.” He nodded, taking Frank’s hand and shaking a couple times, firmly, before releasing Frank’s hold and taking his coffee mug in both hands.

“Erh… S-so…” Frank didn’t seem to get the memo that Pete was not really a morning person, therefore, any conversation during coffee and contemplation time was a bit of a fuzzy zone. Frank cleared his throat when Pete raised both brows in response.

“So… How long have you been with, erh, with Mikey?” Frank started and Pete blinked at him, head cocked slightly.

“Few months, give or take. I don’t know.” Pete shrugged.

Frank nodded at him, smiling slightly.

“What… What’s Mikey like? To you? Is he… Nice?” Frank couldn’t help but ask, letting curiosity get the better of him. His curiosity only grew when Pete half shrugged and nibbled thoughtfully on his lower lip.

“He’s fine. I mean, he doesn’t treat me like total shit so it’s fine. We have our boundaries and stuff, I guess.” That seemed to be as far as Pete was willing to go before he turned it around on Frank, talking from behind his coffee mug so only his eyes were visible to Frank. “What about you and Gerard? How long has he… Claimed you?” Pete scrunched his nose up at the last couple of syllables, and Frank knew all too well why he looked a little uncomfortable with that phrase.

Frank smiled at Pete again, uncontrollably, because that always happened whenever he talked about Gerard. Or even thought about him. Or was with him. “Just over a year now.” Frank replied and Pete noticed how smiley Frank was being, but kept it to himself because Frankly, he didn’t care to know.

He had seen how Gerard was with Frank last night and he didn’t want Frank rubbing his perfect relationship in his face.

He just wanted to finish his coffee and go explore the house a little before settling in and watching movies or something. And he most certainly wanted to avoid Mikey until feeding time. That was usually how it went. Pete would avoid Mikey until Mikey needed something from him, whether it be blood, or sex, Pete was more than willing to oblige, although he wasn’t so good with keeping his feelings at bay.

He knew it was so wrong, and that Mikey could never see him as more than a consort, especially since Mikey wasn’t one for commitment, but Pete was happy, for now at least, to just be Mikey’s blood bank or booty call. As long as Pete was in Mikey’s bed at the end of the day, he saw it as some sort of an accomplishment.

The two finished their breakfast in relative silence and then Pete was up and moving, bidding Frank farewell with a small salute and a quick, “See ya ‘round, Frank.”

Frank had barely opened his mouth to ask if Pete wanted to hang out or something if he wasn’t busy, but Pete had already disappeared out of the kitchen and into the house.

Frank fell back in his seat and sighed deeply, arms crossed over his chest. He hadn’t realised he was pouting when Ray walked back and picked up the dirty dishes.

“Hey, now I know my food didn’t put that frown on your little face. What’s up, Frankie?” Ray raised a brow, hand on his hip. Frank shrugged, picking at lint on his pants and Ray blinked at him, whispering slightly. “It wasn’t Gerard, was it? Has he done something?” Ray asked and Frank’s eyes grew wide, head shaking vigorously.

“No, never. Nothing like that, Ray, don’t be silly.” Frank spoke quickly and Ray nodded. He was only asking as a precaution because even he had seen how Gerard treated the boy. He had caught Gerard a few times in the act, being gentle and caring; nothing like he made out to be around other people. Something he only reserved for his consort.

“I’m just bored.” Frank sighed and ray went to speak when they were interrupted by another presence.

“Bored? Not while I’m here.” Frank immediately turned to the voice and blinked at Mikey, having momentarily forgotten that he was still here.

Mikey stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and Frank suddenly felt very small, especially since he was sitting down and Mikey was looming over him, and the way he was looking at Frank as though Frank was a freshly made apple pie made Frank want to shrink and hide away inside a dark corner.

“I- erh, it’s okay. I was just gonna go and paint in the art studio, anyway. Until Gee gets back.” Frank quickly spoke as he stood up and pushed his chair back under the dining table.

“Ah, come on Frank. A friend of Gerard’s is a friend of mine. Right? Can we be friends, Frank?” Mikey raised his brows, head tilted forward as he waited for Frank’s response.

Frank gulped and took a moment to compose himself, his heart racing rapidly at the way Mikey was looking at him, hands all clammy. He finally nodded hesitantly. “Sure.” He murmured and Mikey smiled down at him, eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Awesome.” Mikey beamed and Frank blinked at him, before clearing his throat.

“I’m just gonna-” he started pushing past Mikey to get out of the doorway, but Mikey caught his arm as he slipped past.

“So, you paint? Can I see?” Mikey asked and Frank sucked in a sharp breath. He wasn’t so sure about being alone in a room with Mikey, especially not the attic room which was the furthest room in the house. He knew Mikey was Gerard’s brother and that Gerard would never left Frank alone with Mikey if he didn’t trust him, but he couldn’t help but feel extremely intimidated and put on show in front of the other Way brother.

“I- I like being alone when I do art.” Frank blushed, looking down at the ground as he murmured quietly. “But, like you’re welcome to have a look when I’m done.” He quickly added, hoping he hadn’t offended Mikey.

It was true though. Frank hated being watched when he did art; even by Gerard. Yet he was a hypocrite because he loved watching other people, namely Gerard.

He felt exposed and judged. He knew Gerard loved his art and even encouraged him with it, sometimes wrapping himself around Frank as he held his wrist and guided his brush along the canvas. Frank blushed harder at the thought and Mikey seemed to let go, after what felt like an eternity.

“I can understand that. Gerard was the same. Wouldn’t let me look at his sketchbook without threatening to rip my eyes out of their sockets.” Mikey chuckled and Frank felt the sound go right through him, for some reason.

“Yeah. Gerard can be a bit, erh, temperamental.” Frank agreed whilst trying to discreetly inch himself out of Mikey’s personal space. He licked at his dry lips and swallowed to moisten his now dry throat. Why was he trembling? Mikey wouldn’t hurt him… At least, frank _hoped_ he wouldn’t. Gerard wasn’t even here to stop him if he tried anything and with that in mind, Frank walked backwards until he reached the bottom of the stairs. “I’ll see you later, then.” Frank smiled tightly at Mikey, who raised a brow and half smirked at the jittery boy.

Frank turned and quickly bolted up the staircase, heart hammering as he felt Mikey’s eyes burning into his backside, watching him run away. He was positive Mikey felt, or heard, how his heart rate had sped up as soon as he’d come near Frank. Once he reached the attic, he closed the door and leaned his back against it, catching his breath.

He felt a terrible wave of fear and apprehension and felt the need to barricade his door so he grabbed a chair and stuck it against the door handle for good measure, just so he could zone out and not worry about being walked in on.

It took a few minutes after Frank had set up to relax and let his mind rest as his hand moved across the page in a mess of colours. He used the wrong colour and ended up turning what was originally meant to be a sunset into something he deemed a lot prettier than what he had intended. It was growing on him and he worked his way around the mistake. That was something Gerard had taught him; when it comes to art, there are no mistakes because art is so subjective and it’s all about your individual expression. Anything can be art if you want it to be, and beauty comes from the mind and soul, pure and innocent. Mistakes to Gerard were never mistakes because he believed that whatever was on the page would not be there if you didn’t really want it to be.

After a couple hours of getting lost in the colours, and splatting himself in the process a few times over his face and clothes, Frank decided he was hungry. Either that or bored; sometimes it was hard to tell the difference to be quite honest.

He wiped away the wet pain on his hands as best he could before he moved the chair from the door, taking a deep breath as he pushed the handle and peered out of the gap between the door and the doorframe.

He let out a deep breath when he realised he was being dumb and that Mikey was not in fact waiting there to pounce on him and drain his blood from his body. He mentally scolded himself as he pushed out into the hallway and quickly stumbled down the stairs, his legs feeling like jelly from having been sat down in an awkward position for so long.

He passed the living room and noticed Pete was curled up on the sofa in a blanket, engrossed in a car chase occurring on screen. Probably one of the multitude of _Fast and Furious_ movies, if Frank had to guess.

It was currently almost 5PM, which meant Ray was off on his break and wouldn’t be back until Gerard got home, so Frank would have to make do with a quick, easy snack. Maybe a sandwich… Something that didn’t require using heat.

Frank snuck into the kitchen on his tiptoes, even though nobody was around to tell on him or catch him out, it had now become a force of habit. He opened up the cupboard to see what he could find and his eyes graze dover pop-tarts, which made him smile brightly. Gerard must have stocked them up without telling Frank, knowing how much he loved them but having run low on his favourite flavours of blue raspberry and smores.

Frank reached up to grab at them and frowned when he realised that they had been placed on one of the higher shelves, just out of his reach. He pouted when he realised that Gerard had probably done it on purpose because Frank incessantly snacked on them in secret, leaving none for Gerard.

Frank jumped up, stretching out to try and reach the box. It was so close, just a few inches from his fingertips. He jumped again, trying to knock them out and almost fell on his ass, except he didn’t because he fell against a body.

Frank squeaked and turned around swiftly, coming face to chest with Mikey Way. He felt a shudder down his spine at the proximity and then, Mikey was pushing ever closer, trapping Frank between himself and the counter as he reached around Frank.

He smirked down at a wide-eyed and trembling Frank as he pressed the box against Frank’s chest. “This what you wanted?” Mikey’s chest rumbled against Frank as he spoke, the vibrations going straight through Frank’s body.

Frank gulped and looked down at the flavour he’d gotten down. Strawberry. Frank didn’t really like that flavour, it was more Gerard’s thing and he knew Gerard would not be happy if he broke open his box and started munching them down. But at the same time, he didn’t want to start giving orders to a potentially dangerous vampire so he nodded meekly and managed to nudge himself away from between Mikey and the counter.

“Erh, thanks.” Frank muttered and stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, clutching the box to his chest.

Mikey cocked his head slightly as he watched Frank, lips twitching u into a smirk. He walked towards Frank and Frank froze in place, unable to move as Mikey’s figure grew closer in his line of sight.

Mikey reached out with his hand and Frank flinched away on instinct, which made Mikey pause and chuckle slightly. “You have a little something. Right there.” Mikey gestured to Franks forehead and Frank furrowed his brows in confusion. He pulled his hand up to touch the spot Mikey as gesturing to, but then Mikey reached out and grasped Frank’s wrist, guiding his fingers to the right place. Frank held his breath at the feeling of Mikey’s cold fingers against his warm skin, his skin calloused and itchy, nothing like Gerard’s soft touch.

Mikey held Frank’s hand as he reached out with his other hand, quickly swiping his thumb across his tongue before wiping away the green paint above Frank’s brow. Frank stiffened up, eyes blinking and throat dry as Mikey pulled his hand away and showed Frank what he’d just removed, with a raised brow.

“Oh.” Frank murmured dumbly, noting that Mikey still had a hold of his wrist and his grip was growing ever tighter. “Right, I was- the paint.” Frank laughed nervously, trying to tug his hand out of Mikey’s hold and letting out a breath when he finally released Frank’s hand and shoved it in his pocket.

“Why are you so nervous, Frank?” Mikey cocked his head slightly, his smirk still present and Frank cleared his throat.

“I-Im not… Nervous. Just hungry.” Frank murmured quickly and realised he was still holding the box so his bare feet pattered on the linoleum floor toward the toaster. He fumbled with the box, feeling Mikey’s eyes on him the entire time and he was in such a nervous rush that he ended up, some-fucking-how, cutting himself with the edge of the cardboard packaging. Frank was so destructive and clumsy, he could quite figuratively cut himself on even blunt ended things.

“Fuck.” He muttered, dropping the box on the table and holding his index finger up to examine the damage. It was a pretty deep cut and he watched as blood spilled down his finger, dripping to the floor in a tiny puddle of red.

Frank barely had time to react when Mikey was in front of him within the blink of an eye. He wrapped his hand around Frank’s wrist and pushed him up against the counter, once again, this time a little more firmly.

Frank felt his heart palpitate in his eardrums, his entire body clammy with sweat as he looked into Mikey’s eyes, barely able to see any hazel from how dilated his pupils were. And he had his eyes on one thing. Blood.

Frank was struck with a wave of panic, his breath coming out heavy and quick, lips parted. Before he had a chance to try and pull away, not that he could have if he tried because his body was stuck in a frozen state, Mikey pulled Frank’s dripping finger into his mouth. He darted his tongue out, watching Frank’s face all the while as he licked away a line of blood staining his finger before wrapping his lips around Frank’s digit and sucking on it.

Frank couldn’t move, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. As Mikey sucked, he could feel the throb of the cut as the blood left his body and spilled down Mikey’s throat. His lips were still parted with unspoken words. He couldn’t speak, either. He was afraid that if he moved an inch, Mikey would go after him, see it as a chase like animals do. He would run after Frank and it would all turn into a game, which would only end up with Frank getting hurt.

He stayed so still, the only rapid movement being his chest that was gasping for air. He wanted so badly to move and he felt so guilty that he couldn’t bring himself to, all because he was scared. Did this, like, count as cheating?

Fuck, if Gerard ever found out, Frank was so screwed. He would leave him. Oh God, maybe he would hurt him. Frank was on the verge of tears now, swallowing them back as Mikey released his finger when the blood stopped flowing, and Frank had to hold back the urge of wiping the saliva off on his jeans.

Mikey leaned down, his head in the crook of Frank’s neck, and Frank felt his arms come up, grasping Mikey either side for stability. Mikey seemed to get the wrong idea from that gesture because he was grinning against Frank’s skin, his hands grasping the counter either side of Frank, locking him in place.

“Mm, you smell so good. _What the fuck_ is it about you…?” Mikey breathed against Frank and his hot breath only made Frank tense up and want to dive deep into a hole so he wouldn’t have to be anywhere near him any longer.

The words that Frank wanted to say were caught in his throat. He wanted to tell him to move. To go away. _Stop_. He mentally screamed, unable to physically move his lips or tongue to let the sound out.

_No, stop- stop kissing me there._

_I don’t want you to- no you’re not Gerard._

_Stop it. Stop._

Frank gasped out loud, seemingly breaking from his vegetative state when he felt Mikey’s fangs dent his skin and Frank pulled his lips into his mouth, biting down hard enough to draw blood and to keep from screaming out.

Mikey clamped his teeth around Frank without a single word and bit down, piercing the skin, and that was when Frank’s voice finally found him and a piercing scream tore through his throat and out his parted mouth. Tears spilled down his face as Mikey suckled on his skin, drinking in the pouring blood and then Mikey’s hand was over his mouth, muffling his scream and his tears stained Mikey’s fingers, although Mikey seemed unperturbed by it.

Frank felt a wave of nausea when he felt how aroused Mikey was and the tears spilled tenfold when he rolled his hips against Frank, who could do nothing but stand there and take it. This entire situation took Frank back to multiple memories he wished he could block out from his past.

He and Gerard had been working so hard to help him move on and Frank thought he was almost there, that he could leave the past behind and start anew with Gerard but he knew he could never escape it. He could never truly be happy, not in this world.

He could never escape _them_. He could never be happy, not as long as _they_ were there to show him that he was an object to be used and fed on and God Frank hated this so much. He wished he could fight back and he swore to himself he would never let this happen again. He swore that he would never be anyone’s but Gerard’s, ‘til death do them fucking part.

He felt disgusted with himself when a traitorous moan fell from his lips at the friction that Mikey was causing against him. He wished he could push him away, tell him to stop, but he was weak. He always had been.

He cried and whimpered, leaning as far back away from Mikey as he could get, trying to pull away from him, finally, pushing himself to make this stop.

He couldn’t let this happen. Not again.

He pushed and pushed and he fought with himself to _move_.

“ _S-stop_.” Frank whimpered, so quietly he barely even registered it himself. “ _Please, I don’t_ -” Mikey’s hand was over his mouth again, this time firmer, shutting him up as he drank greedily and pinned Frank against the counter with his hips as Frank sobbed quietly.

 _This was all my fault,_ Frank thought, overcome with hysteria as he felt himself hyperventilate. If Gerard ever found out, this was the end of them. Gerard would leave him and he would be tossed to the streets and Frank cried because his heart ached so terribly at the thought. If Gerard let him go, he would die from heartbreak. He would never find someone like Gerard again and he would be doomed to a life of being someone’s pet, rather than an equal. Gerard was a rare gem in this world of monsters.

“ _Please_.” Frank attempted to say, although it was muffled against Mikey’s hand and he felt himself become weak at the way he was rolling against him, taking Frank back to that dark place. He tried to struggle, using all the energy he could muster, but Mikey was stronger.

He cried and Mikey kept drinking and Frank was so close to just giving up. He was tired and he wanted to just close his eyes and pretend he was somewhere else. Pretend it was Gerard holding him, pretend it was Gerard’s teeth clamped around his neck. But it was so painfully, _blaringly_ obvious to Frank that this man was not Gerard. Everything about him was just different. So painfully different. He hated this. He hated _him_.

But he hated himself most of all.

And then, Frank was hit with a burst of cold because Mikey was no longer pinning him to the counter. Frank blinked away the tears and wiped at his face with the backs of his sleeves, blinking a few times more until he saw that Mikey was now lying across the floor, scrambling to get himself upright.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Gerard spat, vehemence lacing his tone. “I told you not to fucking touch him, I fucking _told_ you what would happen.” Gerard growled and Frank shrunk into himself because this was the Gerard he was unfamiliar with. This was the Gerard that scared him.

Frank watched as Gerard turned to face him, hands fisted at his sides, his body vibrating with utter fury. Frank dared a quick look into his eyes and caught a hint of betrayal and he wanted to wrap his arms around Gerard, tell him he loved him. No, _scream_ it. He wanted to beg for Gerard’s forgiveness, to let him know that it never meant anything.

But he was scared because he wasn’t so sure what Gerard would do if he touched him right now so Frank stayed cowering away, gaze dropped to the floor as he rubbed harshly at his face to wipe away the tears. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Gerard so he squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around himself.

 _I’m a coward. I should have pushed Mikey away when I had the chance, why the fuck am I such a coward_ , Frank thought to himself and flinched as he heard Gerard stalk towards him.

*************


	2. Chapter 2

Frank flinched as Gerard grew closer and he couldn’t hold back the pathetic whimper that flew out of his mouth when Gerard was twisted around by Mikey’s hand on his shoulder. Honestly, Frank was a little thankful for Mikey’s interference because he wasn’t so sure about Gerard’s motives, and felt himself shrink further into himself with each step Gerard took.

Frank was practically on the floor now, back against the cupboard and his knees about ready to give out as the sobs came back, quiet and unrelenting. He barely had time to react when Gerard looked right at his brother and pulled his hand back before backhanding a wide-eyed Mikey across the face.

Frank flinched and felt a wave of nausea, followed by a terrible guilt. It was his fault Gerard was hitting Mikey. If he hadn’t been such a clumsy idiot and cut himself in front of a fucking vampire. He should really know better.

He couldn’t bear to watch as Gerard straddled Mikey on the floor, his fist tight in Mikey’s shirt. “Tell me what you did!” He demanded. “Tell me or I swear to fucking _God_ I will tear your windpipe clean out of your goddamned throat.” Gerard spat, his voice low and even and Frank was terrified for Mikey.

He couldn’t bear to see Gerard hurt his own brother and he hated himself for coming between them.

“You should put your pet on a fucking leash, Gerard. Or someone might just steal him someday.” Mikey growled quietly and Gerard’s eyes grew dark as he drew his hand back, ready for another blow.

“G-Gee!” Frank cried out, arm outstretched, somehow finding his voice between the chest heaving sobs wracking his body. His voice was quiet and broken, but Gerard stopped immediately and turned to face Frank, his face softening a smidge when he took in Frank’s tear stained expression.

“ _Fuck_ , baby.” Gerard whined. “What did he do? Baby boy, talk to me.” His eyes grew darker towards the end when Frank was unable to meet his eyes and Gerard started turning back toward Mikey but Frank made a small protesting noise and shook his head at Gerard.

“Me. M-my fault.” Frank stuttered between hiccups and wrapped his arms around himself, knees drawn up to his chest and eyes squeezed shut to stop the stupid tears from falling. “Cut myself.” Frank murmured breathily and showed Gerard his injured finger. “Not his fault; h-he couldn’t- my fault.” He repeated, his words getting jumbled up in translation from his brain to his mouth.

“Yeah.” Mikey agreed. “Should have seen it, Gee. It was like he _wanted_ it to happen; you’d think a human would be more careful around bloodthirsty vamps, ya know?” Mikey muttered, trying to hold back a smug smile and Frank flinched when Mikey winked at him from behind Gerard’s back.

Gerard turned back to Mikey, hand fisting tighter as he jerked Mikey closer to himself, almost pressed nose-to-nose with his brother. “ _Shut the fuck up_.” He spat and Mikey raised his brows, hands lying splayed against the ground in surrender either side of his head.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Gerard. You should see yourself right now getting so fucking worked up over a _human_. What does it even matter? I drank from him; so, what? He’s not fucking dead, is he? Looks perfectly functional to me.”

Gerard growled, teeth bared and Mikey frowned at his expression and rolled his eyes. Gerard tugged Mikey closer, breathing over his face. “I told you not to _touch him_.” He repeated. “And you went against my word.”

“Fine, I’m sorry, okay?” Mikey apologised half-heartedly, rolling his eyes again and sucking in a deep breath. “But you know how we get around blood. It’s not my fault he’s a clumsy fucker and cut himself in front of-”

 _Slap_.

Mikey recoiled, head slapping against the linoleum floor at Gerard’s blow to his cheek, his words lost to the air. Mikey snarled at Gerard, reaching up to grip Gerard’s wrist when he fisted his hand and drew it back to give him a punch this time.

“Call him that again; I dare you motherfucker.” Gerard was bubbling with anger and tried to release himself from Mikey’s hold but Mikey had a firm grip.

“Gee.” Frank gasped, eyes wide as he attempted to crawl towards the pair but Mikey’s next words stopped him.

“Look what he’s doing to you. Are you fucking deluded, Gerard? I don’t know how the little fucking twink has you wrapped around his pinkie finger but you’re seriously going to hurt your own _brother_ whom you have known your entire life, for a lowly human that you use to appease your dick and your stomach?” Gerard’s breathing became ragged and he was stone still, jaw tight. “You don’t fucking love him.” Mikey leaned closer, so close to Gerard’s face now that his eyes were crossing. “This isn’t love, it’s _lust_. You can’t love a human. It’s like a human loving a fucking chicken or some shit; you eat them but you don’t stick a fucking ring on their finger.” Mikey’s chest was heaving, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared as Gerard stopped tugging against his hold.

Frank watched Gerard’s back as his shoulders rose and fall with each calculated breath he took. Frank stared unblinking, waiting for Gerard to say something. To testify against Mikey’s words. To say that he was wrong.

He waited and watched as Gerard sat silently, staring at his brother, and Frank could no longer take the pain that was crawling up his stomach, tightening around his ribs, squeezing his lungs and his heart and making him want to hurl. _Say you love_ me, he mentally screamed, lips parted, but Gerard just sat there and Frank could no longer take the silence.

Frank’s eyes grew wide and he scrambled up onto shaking legs, feeling suffocated with the tension in the air, needing to get away as soon as possible. Everything seemed to slow down as he moved, his breathing the only thing he could seem to focus on. Everything was a dark cloud and he vaguely heard a voice calling out his name but Frank was fast, even with his body trembling and his heart pounding so loud in his head. He didn’t look back as he ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. He let his legs take him anywhere, as long as it was far from Gerard and Mikey.

He could barely breathe and he clutched at his heart, his face a snotty and teary mess. He fell against the door and pushed the handle back before stumbling into the room, gasping and letting out choked sobs. He pushed the door shut and leaned against it to catch his breath and as he tried to calm himself down, he could hear quick approaching footsteps on the landing.

Frank was overcome with a horrible fear; he didn’t want to confront Gerard and find out that what Mikey had said was true.

Who had he been kidding? Gerard could never love him. Frank felt sick for letting himself believe that happiness was even an option for humans in their world. His stomach was overcome with a tight nausea and he quickly grabbed at the chair he’d left near the door and shoved it back under the handle, just as the handle started rattling.

And then there was a thud against the door and Frank flinched, backing away.

“Open the door, Frankie, Baby. I’m sorry, please just open the door.” Gerard was talking with that soothing tone he used when he was trying to bring Frank down from a panic attack, kind of like he was having right now.

Frank shook his head, forgetting that Gerard was unable to see him, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak or do anything apart from stand there and stare at the door as tears dropped to the ground.

“Frankie, I love you.” Frank squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his lips into his mouth tightly at the words.

“Let me in, please I fucking- _please_.” Gerard was quiet on the other side except for a distinct heavy breathing and Frank felt himself push back against the furthest wall.

The worst part of it all was that Gerard had led him to believe he loved him. He couldn’t just leave Frank, let him be used. No, he had to open Frank up and tear down all his defences that he had spent his entire life working at keeping intact. He had become a master of his own heart and his mind, especially when it came to the life he led. And Gerard had forced all that hard work away and left Frank a broken, shattered mess in his wake.

He broke Frank.

Why couldn’t he just be an asshole like everyone else, instead of faking niceties, and let Frank cope with the life he had before? He had been fine pushing all the horrible things to the back and then Gerard came along and made him feel human again when he didn’t deserve it any more than the next person.

He had used Frank in his own twisted way. Frank had been wrong. They were all monsters.

That was what broke Frank; the fact that he allowed himself to fall for Gerard only to come out the fool.

It was awfully quiet for a long while and Frank had been left alone to his self-deprecating thoughts, until there was a loud crash and Frank snapped his head up from where it had been buried between his knees and chest.

The door had been broken in and Gerard lay over the rubble he had caused.

Frank drew into himself, biting down on his lip as he stared wide-eyed at Gerard, his heart hammering hard and his stomach flipping at Gerard’s scrunched-up expression.

Gerard pushed himself up onto his feet and dusted himself off quickly before making his way over to Frank.

Frank whimpered lowly, squeezing his arms around himself and Gerard furrowed his brows, hands fisted at his sides and eyes dark, like they had been before.

Frank closed his eyes again, willing the tears away. He didn’t want to look weak and pathetic in front of Gerard. He had to close himself off again and making himself vulnerable was a bad place to start.

Frank tensed his muscles and felt a shadow over himself. He was trapped between Gerard and the wall and he flinched when he felt Gerard’s strong hands wrap around his forearms, tugging them away so Frank was opened up to him instead of all drawn back; just as he had been that first time he came to Gerard.

It ached Gerard to see him like this. After everything he had done to make Frank stronger, to help him out of his downward spiral and bring that little spitfire up to the surface. It ached him to see Frank so hopeless and broken again.

“Baby.” Gerard breathed, hands pushing Frank’s legs down and tilting his face up so he could look at his pretty face.

“I swear, I love you so much. So fucking much.” Gerard pushed Frank’s legs apart and settled between them and his stomach dropped at the way Frank sat there so still and tense in his arms, so unresponsive. It hadn’t been like this for a while and Gerard hated himself so much.

Frank shook his head, eyes still closed, and whispered, “You don’t have to pretend.” Frank could barely catch his breath, hating the butterflies that erupted at what he assumed to be lies coming from Gerard’s mouth. “If you want me, y-you got me. Don’t- just please stop pretending.” His voice cracked and his tone grew in volume as he buried his face in Gerard’s shoulder, wetting his shirt with his tears and clawing at Gerard’s shirt. “Please,” He sobbed, “Please, it _hurts_ so _much_.”

Frank felt Gerard’s arms tighten around him and his face buried in the crook of Frank’s neck. Frank felt a wetness stain his skin and at first, assumed Gerard was kissing him open-mouthed, and he closed his eyes and let it happen, until he heard a soft noise Leave Gerard’s lips, vibrating his body and Frank knew what that sound was.

Gerard was crying.

Frank’s eyes blinked open and he kept still as Gerard cried into his shoulder, angry tears, and then he stopped and pulled back, shaking with anger. Frank looked up through wet lashes and bit down on his lip at the way Gerard looked with his eyes sparkling with wetness in the sharp light of the room, the way they were so dark too, behind the tears. The anger inside him.

Frank gulped as he felt Gerard’s hands tighten against his biceps, heart racing harder and faster. “I hate this.” Gerard spoke and Frank sucked in a sharp breath, waiting for the imminent rejection. “I hate what they’ve done to you.” Gerard’s voice cracked and he pushed his head down, leaning his forehead against Frank’s sweat slicked one.

“I wish- _fuck_ ,” Gerard grasped Frank’s face and tugged his head up to meet his eyes. “I wish I’d known you before. I wish you’d never been hurt by anyone. I wish I’d protected you.” Gerard closed his eyes, breath heavy and hot on Frank’s lips. “I love you, Frank. I swear I love you and I’m not pretending. I could never ever pretend, not with _you_.” Gerard fluttered his lashes, eyes opening, and he blinked down at Frank, pressing his lips forward so they brushed Frank’s.

“It’s okay.” A tear spilled down Frank’s face, the pain twisting his stomach in knots. “I can take the truth.” Frank whispered and Gerard groaned in frustration, pushing Frank back against the wall.

“Mikey is wrong. Don’t listen to a word that comes out of his mouth; he’s always had a knack for pushing all the wrong buttons when it comes to me. He is so fucking _wrong_ , baby. You _know_ I see you as so much more than an object. You’re a person. You have feelings and I could never forgive myself if harm ever came to you. I swear it, baby. I may not have been there for you before, but I am now and I fucking promise, I will protect you forever. Whatever it fucking takes.”

The tears had dried up now, Frank was so exhausted that he couldn’t bring himself to cry anymore. He felt the urge to just curl up in a corner and sleep for a thousand years.

“Baby.” Gerard murmured softly, kissing the corner of Frank’s mouth, and Frank let out a quiet whine.

Gerard’s hands were still cupping his face and Frank reached up, placing his palms over the backs of Gerard’s hands. He cringed when his fingers brushed over Gerard’s knuckles and the skin was chapped and raw. Frank furrowed his brows and wrapped his hand around Gerard’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his face. He held Gerard’s hand between their bodies with Gerard’s palm facing down and Frank’s own palm resting underneath it. Frank winced at the cut on his knuckles and traced over the broken skin with his free hand, softly smoothing the pads of his fingers over the wound.

“Y-you’re hurt.” Frank stated quietly.

Gerard chuckled lowly as he watched Frank’s brows furrow in confusion. “Yeah, Mikey had it coming.” Gerard smiled smugly as Frank looked up at him through his lashes, all doe-eyed and surprised and utterly fucking adorable. Gerard leaned down and stroked his thumb against the corner of Frank’s lip before pressing soft kisses over Frank’s jaw.

Frank tensed up, trying to think past the butterflies wreaking havoc inside him. “I’m sorry.” Frank whimpered, covering Gerard’s hand with his own.

“Why the fuck are _you_ apologising?” Gerard growled, nibbling at Franks chin and Frank bit down on his lip nervously, eyes closed so he could try and focus on his thoughts rather than Gerard.

“You hurt your brother because of me.” Frank reasoned. “I’m sorry I- It’s all my fault. I feel so terrible for getting between you both. If I hadn’t been so careless, then this wouldn’t have happened.” Frank whimpered and Gerard bit down on the skin at the crook of Frank’s neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark. Frank let out a choked gasp, squirming beneath Gerard and breathing hard and fast as Gerard suckled on his skin, teasing and bruising as he went.

“Stop it.” Gerard growled, annoyance in his tone as he pulled back, that fiery intensity in his eyes except not as full on as it had been earlier. He seemed to have calmed down a little bit but he was still angry. “You’re too pure, Frank.” Gerard tangled his fingers into Frank’s locks.

“Too good. I don’t deserve you.” Gerard muttered and Frank gulped before opening his mouth to protest, but Gerard pressed his lips against Frank’s, silencing the words. “I know I don’t, but I’m selfish.” he spoke, lips rubbing against Frank’s soft, pouting ones.

“ _Gerard_.” Frank whispered and the aforementioned cupped Frank’s jaw, one hand still tangled in Frank’s locks as he moved his lips against Frank’s, feeling Frank grow hot beneath him.

However, Frank was still so unresponsive, so timid and quiet and shy and Gerard grew annoyed, not at Frank; _never_ at Frank. He was annoyed because he’d been an idiot enough to leave Mikey alone with Frank and it had taken him so many months to even begin to crack the surface with Frank, and Mikey had torn it all down within the span of a few hours, _if_ that. God Gerard was so annoyed, at himself, and at his brother and at all those men that had the audacity to even think about hurting his little Frank. He felt the sudden urge to hurt someone for what they had done to him. To track down all those men and fucking maul them, bestow the same fate upon them as they had done Frank. He wanted revenge.

But he knew Frank didn’t want that. The first time Frank had opened up to him about it, Gerard had been so angry like he was now, and Frank has begged him not to hurt anyone. Gerard had tried to convince Frank, but Frank as a pacifist. He was not like Gerard. He didn’t use his fists to get his point across, which was his downfall. He was too naïve, too vulnerable. If only he had let Gerard teach him how to fight back when he had offered, then none of this would have been happening. He was too soft on the boy and Frank needed to be strong. He needed to make his boy stronger.

“Look at me, Frank.” Gerard commanded as he pulled away enough so he could observe his face, fingers rubbing against Frank’s jaw. “Frank.” He spoke a little firmer and Frank snapped his eyes open wide, looking at Gerard with a tensed jaw and a slight furrowed brow. Gerard could tell he was fighting hard to keep his gaze, so Gerard kept his face still by holding his jaw in place.

“Fuck, don’t you dare go back on me now.” Gerard’s voice rumbled as he pressed his hands against Frank’s cheeks before slipping them down Frank’s chest, going slow and soft before stopping either side of the slight curve of his hips. Gerard grasped Frank roughly, pulling him close so their chests were pressed together and Gerard was snug between Frank’s open thighs.

“I worked too damn hard to get you to finally admit you loved me. I worked too damn hard to show you that there are still good people in this world.” Gerard pressed himself closer, pushing Frank up against the wall. Frank let out a choked gasp when Gerard adjusted himself so he was now straddling Frank, wrapping his larger thighs around Frank’s hips, locking him in position between his body and the wall. “Selfish.” Gerard muttered as he pressed a trail of damp kisses down Frank jaw, disappearing behind his ear. “You’re being so fuckin’ selfish, Frankie.” Gerard muffled against his skin, stopping to dip his nose in Frank’s curly locks and taking a deep inhale, practically purring against the smaller boy.

“Huh?” Frank gulped and blushed, a mixture of confusion and arousal at the way Gerard was holding him so tight and pushing up against him so he could barely breathe. What was Gerard talking about?

“You think you can keep me from wanting more than just a fuck and some quick sustenance?” Gerard groaned and Frank whimpered when Gerard rubbed his hips against his stomach, pushing his growing bulge up against Frank. “Frank, you’re so much fucking more to me than that. Yeah, y-you fucking- _God_ you’re the hottest fuck I’ve ever had. No, the most fucking _ravishing_ beauty I’ve ever had the honour of making love to.” Gerard spewed and grasped Frank’s wrist, one hand digging into Frank’s side. He opened up Frank’s palm and pressed it against himself, forcing Frank to feel him in his palm.

Frank pulled his lips into his mouth, flushed, and feeling himself tighten in his pants as Gerard rutted into his open palm. “Fuck you’re the only one who does this to me anymore. The only one who seems to awaken some desire inside me that goes so far past this because-” Gerard tugged Frank’s hand up to press his open palm against the left side of his chest, resting his other hand over the back of Frank’s palm so it was pressed tightly to his body, and Frank could feel it, the heavy and hard thumps of Gerard’s heart. Beating erratically and speeding up, feeling the skips every time Frank made eye contact with him and bit down on his lower lip. “- _this_ is what you do to me, Frank. Whenever I think of you, all I wish is to have you in my arms and hold you tight and when I have you, my heart never stops beating and my mind is a complete and total mess of you. Al I can think and breathe and all I desire is _you_.” Gerard brought Frank's hand up, letting Frank’s palm cup around his face and leaned into Frank’s caress, eyes closed as he nosed at the pads of Frank’s fingers. “All I need is you. I’m not even alive, really, but when I’m with you, I feel alive. This is what you do to me, it’s the strangest thing.” Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s fingers, delicately kissing them one by one before fluttering his eyes open and focusing them on Frank’s sparkling, brown ones.

“Hush, baby boy.” Gerard chided and reached out to press his thumb under Frank’s eye, wiping away a small, stray droplet. “Don’t cry. Be strong for me. There is no shortage of bad people in this world, but don’t you worry your pretty face. Mikey won’t ever be hurting you again. In fact, he’ll never even come in close enough proximity to _see_ your pretty face. I sent him home.”

“But, Gee, I- no, he’s your _brother-_ ”

“And he betrayed my trust, little one. He is no brother of mine, not until he sees the error of what he has done. He made you cry, and I can’t bear to see you hurting because it hurts _me_. So much. You’re my sunshine, my light, and without you I’m a dark cloud just forcing my way through life. You keep me happy and you keep me _alive_.” Gerard spoke with so much unfeigned affection that Frank felt himself very literally swoon, thankful for the support of the wall behind his back. He felt lightheaded and dizzy and all he could feel was Gerard. He felt consumed by him, in both the best and worst senses of the word.

“Tell me,” Gerard tilted Frank’s chin up, resting his forehead against Frank’s, “Are you alright?”

Frank gulped and pressed his lips together tightly, face burning as he nodded, breaking eye contact with Gerard.

“Frank.” Gerard growled low, playful, as he tilted Frank’s head again so their eyes met. “Talk to me. You know how I feel when you get all quiet.” Gerard pressed a kiss just under Frank’s eye. “And you know I can tell when you’re lying.”

Frank buried his hot face in Gerard’s shoulder, feeling the tears brimming his eyes again. “I’m sorry.” Frank sobbed and Gerard held him tight, feeling his stomach drop again.

“No, baby boy, you’re not. Stop apologising for nothing. You’re stronger than this; I _know_ it. Talk to me. Tell me what’s on your mind.” Gerard coaxed softly, stroking his hand over Frank’s side.

“I…” Frank hiccupped and sniffled into Gerard’s shirt. “Sorry, I’m getting you all snotty.” Frank muffled against Gerard’s shirt but Gerard held him in place, not really giving a shit about his stained shirt. Frank sucked in a deep breath and tried again, attempting to speak coherently around a trembling voice. “I‘m just scared.” Frank whispered, so quiet.

“Everybody gets scared, baby boy.” Gerard murmured softly, stroking a hand through Frank’s soft, dark-brown tufts of hair. “Are you going to tell me why? Is it the bad thoughts again?” Gerard chose his words carefully, not wanting to freak Frank out or make him fall into himself any further. He held Frank closer still, and Frank grasped him, digging his fingers into Gerard as though he was his lifeline.

Frank started to shake his head but Gerard sighed deeply, in exasperation as though he was disappointed in Frank. The small human couldn’t bear to lie, especially not to Gerard.

“Yeah.” He finally whimpered so quietly, barely even sounding like a full word; more like a tiny, choked noise in the back of his throat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Gerard probed.

“I- I don’t know. I just wanna forget.” Frank muffled, sniffling obnoxiously and cringing at the wet stain he’d left on Gerard’s shoulder.

“Baby boy, if you leave it all bottled in, then you’ll never be able to let it go. No matter how hard you try to push it away all by yourself, it’ll always be there.” Gerard tried to keep his tone level, tried to stop feeling so angry on Frank’s behalf, because the small boy didn’t have a hateful bone in his body and Gerard both disapproved and yet revered that about him. Frank was unable to make enemies and fuck if people ever met Frank and disliked him; Gerard had yet to see the latter occur. Everyone who ever came across Frank was drawn in by his radiant aura, his beauty and his almost child-like naivety. Despite all the shit that had happened to him, Frank had the biggest heart Gerard had ever known to exist. That was why it was so easy to take advantage of him and Gerard hated that. No matter what anyone did to him, he was never able to hold a grudge and he was so forgiving. So _good_. He was a physical contradiction of Gerard’s nature and they shouldn’t work, but they did. Frank kept Gerard grounded, and Gerard made Frank stronger- at least, Gerard _tried_.

“I know you try to be strong, but being strong doesn’t mean working through the bad things alone. You’re allowed to have someone by your side, holding your hand,” Gerard’s fingers found Frank’s and he let them tangle together, pressing their intertwined fingers against his chest, “whispering in your ear,” he brushed his lips over the shell of Frank’s ear, hot breath tickling Frank’s ear canal and making him shudder in delight, “guiding you in the right direction.”

“Frankie,” Gerard breathed and Frank felt a tingle down his sine, calming him yet setting him alight all the same. “Talk to me.”

Frank gulped before clearing is heavy throat, eyes squeezed shut as he focused on Gerard; Gerard’s hands holding him tight and his lips tracing along his jaw and his teeth nibbling at his chin and his chest pressed tightly to Frank’s.

Nothing could hurt him right now. He was safe. He was home. Gerard was home.

“I’m scared.” Frank felt a stray tear leak down his face and Gerard licked it away with the tip of his tongue once it reached his chin. “You’ll leave me. You won’t be happy.” Frank whispered, his voice cracked and broken.

“Baby boy,” Gerard growled, tightening his fingers in Frank’s hair and tugging his head back so he could look at his face. “Don’t you dare _ever_ utter such words from your pretty lips. I could never leave you. I _would_ never leave you.” Gerard purred, pressing his lips to Frank’s neck and licking at the mark he’s made the night before.

“But,” Frank gasped, tilting his head back, completely unable to resist Gerard which only made him annoyed with himself, “I- when Mikey, w-when he touched me-” Gerard growled low in his throat and nibbled down on Frank’s neck, making Frank squirm and flushed and cut himself off mid-sentence.

“Yeah, baby?” Frank could tell Gerard was trying hard to hold back from punching the wall or something. He had that look in his eyes again and Frank couldn’t stop the way his knees went a little weak.

Frank gulped. “I can’t say it, you’ll hate me.” Frank whined and Gerard furrowed his brows, pressing his fingers to Frank’s jaw, soft and delicate. He was cool again, just about, but his eyes still held that tinge of darkness and his jaw was still taut.

“What happened when- when he…?” Gerard trailed off, unable to say it, feeling guilt wash over him because he hadn’t been there to stop it and he wanted to deck his brother across his other eye and break his nose over again.

“I feel so disgusted. I _swear_ , Gee,” Frank cried, his head dropped to the floor and curly brown strands coming down to obscure his face, “I didn’t wanna like it, I promise I tried so hard to push him away but I’m a coward. I can’t do it. I can’t be strong.” Frank’s tears dripped to the floor and he removed his hands from Gerard, letting them fall to the ground and lie slack either side of their entangles bodies. “I let him use me and- and he rubbed up against me and I couldn’t stop him, even when I started-” Frank took a shuddering breath in and hiccupped, “ _even_ when I…” Frank blushed red hot, embarrassed and guilty and sick.  

“Keep going, baby. You’re doing so good.” Gerard coaxed gently.

“I can’t say it, it’s- it’s _dirty_. You wouldn’t like it.” Frank pleaded with his eyes but Gerard was having none of it, forcing himself to look past the puppy dog eyes he was getting.

“It’s okay, baby, take your time.” Gerard intoned although Frank could tell he was growing a little impatient.

“I can’t say it.” Frank breathed, his cheeks puffed out and shame eating away at his insides.

“Baby, let it out. Come on. There’s nothing you can say that would make me think any less of you.” Gerard brushed a clump of hair behind Frank’s ear and Frank blinked down at Gerard’s chest, biting down hard on his lip.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut, face growing hotter and redder and he breathed out a quick, “I promise it- it wasn’t because I like him. I _don’t_ , I _swear_ , Gee.” Gerard held his breath, worry flitting through his mind at Frank’s words. “I couldn’t stop it feeling good with all those other vamps, I promise I tried _so_ hard not to- not to get hard but it wasn’t my fault I promise.” Frank whimpered. “It didn’t mean anything, I feel so horrible. I love _you_ , Gee, I would never ever cheat on you.” Frank whined lowly and Gerard didn’t know what happened but it was as though a switch inside him was flipped and all he saw was a flash of darkness. He gripped Frank’s waist tight, pushing Frank flush against the wall and ground his hips against Frank’s, hard and knee-tremblingly slow and Frank cried out, feeling the tightness in his pants at Gerard’s movements.

“Like this, baby? Did he feel as good as I do?” Gerard bit down on Frank’s earlobe, feeling Frank desperately rut against him breathlessly.

“No, _fuck_ , no Gee. I, ah, _I promise_.” Frank moaned as Gerard suckled at the skin under his ear as he brought a hand between their bodies and palmed at Frank, his other hand digging fingers into Frank’s hip, giving Frank a deliciously sharp pain in his side.

“You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?” Gerard growled and Frank shook his head frantically.

“Never. Never ever.” Frank whined and Gerard pressed soft kisses against Frank’s exposed skin before tugging down the neckline of Frank’s shirt and nosing at his collarbone.

“Look at you, Frankie. I have you wrapped around my finger, don’t I?” Gerard blew, biting down softly on the protruding bone. Gerard squeezed frank in his palm and Frank moaned throatily as Gerard rubbed the heel of his hand against Frank, making him melt and then shudder desperately.

Gerard chuckled lowly as he ground the heel of his hand down hard against Frank’s thick bulge over his sweatpants.

“ _Fuck_.” Frank moaned as he tossed his head back against the wall, lips parted and letting out choked little sounds. “ _Mm, yes. I’m yours, Gee._ ” Frank grasped Gerard’s biceps, fingers tight enough to leave bruises as he pushed against Gerard’s hand, whimpering at the pain shooting through his side as Gerard gripped on tighter. “ _Fuck, use me, hurt me. Do what you want, I’m yours._ ” Frank couldn’t stop himself from begging for Gerard to go that little rougher. He was enjoying this, he knew it was so wrong but he didn’t care. He wanted to be used by Gerard. He wanted Gerard to fuck him until he could no longer walk straight. He didn’t know why, but the thought of Gerard doing sinful things to him against this wall was making his dick throb and leak against his boxers, straining to be free and touched by Gerard’s strong hands, or by the walls of Gerard’s mouth, his tongue gliding over his underside so perfect and mind-numbing and _hot_. Frank was hot and sweating and so close. Fuck so close and Gerard must have realised, so he stopped, removing his hand before grasping Frank by his face and pulling him in for an intense, brain-melting kiss that lit up his entire body. It was hard and fast at first, bruising and full of hunger. Then it dissipated into slow and deep and Frank could barely breathe because Gerard was doing that thing with his teeth and then his tongue and Frank felt his hips push up against Gerard, which seemed to finally break the kiss, the boys panting breathlessly against each other’s lips.

When Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes, they had softened; the darkness somehow having been completely eradicated, for the time being anyway. Gerard was looking down at Frank, smoothing loose strands on Frank’s forehead back, almost absentmindedly, as he regarded Frank with something akin to self-reproach.

“I’m sorry, baby. _Fuck_ , I lost control, I don’t know what came over me.” Gerard buried his face in Frank’s hair, wrapping his arms around Frank. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I- fuck, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Gerard smoothed his hand up under Frank’s shirt, tugging it away so he could take a look at the skin of Frank’s hip and he winced when he noticed red marks from his fingers. Gerard’s face fell and he looked at Frank with so much remorse. “Baby boy, please forgive me, I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry. Fuck, I’m such an asshole. I didn’t _think_. Mikey- he was fucking right. I think with my dick.” Gerard whimpered desperately as he clung to Frank and smoothed his fingers softly over Frank’s hip in a soothing manner. “I would never hurt you, you know that, right? Not intentionally. Fuck, I can’t believe I did that after what happened to you. Baby, I’m sorry.” Gerard grovelled and Frank leaned close once he’d caught his breath to press his lips over Gerard’s to shut him up, although he was getting a little bit of a kick out of Gerard being so flustered and apologetic.

“Gee, I-” Frank cut himself off, feeling his face flush hot before he cleared his throat and tried again. “It’s okay, you don’t need to apologise.” Frank looked down and brought a hand up to tangle his fingers in the long strands at the nape of Gerard’s neck. Frank brushed his damp, bruised lips against Gerard’s. “I- I liked it.” Frank muttered quickly before puffing out his heated cheeks to hold back an inappropriate, nervous giggle.

Gerard was looking at Frank with his lips parted, unsure of what to say. This was the second time Frank had said something like that and Gerard was unsure as to whether he actually meant it, or he was just saying it because he thought it would please Gerard somehow.

“Frankie.” Gerard whispered when he finally found his voice box. He cupped Frank’s face and rubbed his thumb over Frank’s cheekbone as Frank shyly tilted his head down and let his hair fall over his face. “Frankie,” he sighed deeply, “you don’t want that. Not really.”

Frank’s eyes grew wide and a plethora of emotions crossed his face before he settled on disappointment. “Oh.” Frank muttered, embarrassed all over again because Gerard didn’t seem to _get it_ and Frank didn’t know how to explain himself so that Gerard would understand.

Gerard only felt pain for Frank. He couldn’t ever hurt Frank and the fact that Frank _wanted_ it, no, _asked_ for it, made it that much worse.

Had they really fucked with his head so much so that he somehow started associating pain with pleasure? Was that it? Whether that was true or not, Gerard couldn’t bring himself to encourage Frank’s behaviour.

“Baby, don’t look so sad. _Fuck_ you’re making me sad.” Gerard pouted, smoothing his fingers comfortingly through Frank’s soft strands. “God, they’ve fucked you up. I’m so sorry, baby.” Gerard muttered and Frank didn’t know what it was but he suddenly felt an overwhelming heaviness in his chest, pushing up his throat and against his eyes, threatening to spill out.

He let out a little gasping sound before pulling his lips into a tight, thin line.

Was that how Gerard saw him? Fucked up? Why the fuck would Gerard be sticking around if he was fucked up? Did being fucked up make him vulnerable and naïve, too?

“Th-that’s not- my past doesn’t define me.” Frank found himself breathing out, feeling hot and cold all over. “S-stop, _stop_ saying that. Stop apologising and saying things like that.” Frank felt trapped suddenly, rather than comforted, and he pushed against Gerard’s chest, trying to break free.

“No, you’re right. You’re _you_.” Gerard felt a short panic rise in his chest at Frank trying to scramble away from him. “Baby boy, calm down I’m right here. I got you.”

“Yeah, _yeah_ , I’m me, Gee.” Frank ignored him, pushing at him still and feeling that tension bubbling just under the surface, so close to just spilling and overflowing and drowning him in a sea where any and all bodily control was suspended. “I’m not what _anyone_ made me, I’m just- I’m _me_. I can think for myself and I can feel for myself and I wish you could see that.” Frank spoke quick, stumbling over his words in the process.

“I do, Frankie. I _do._ ” Gerard intoned, grasping Frank’s wrists and holding hem against his chest.

Frank shook his head, frustrated. “No, no you don’t. You don’t, _ugh_ , you don’t _understand_.”

“Then _make_ me.” Gerard pleaded, his tone firm and eyes determined as he stared right at Frank, his gaze unwavering. “I’m right here, Frank. Show me what you want from me. Tell me and I’ll do it.”

Frank gulped, suddenly very aware of his own breathing and the way Gerard was holding him tight and the way Gerard was looking at him and something seemed to flip. He leaned over and crashed his lips to Gerard, pushing the vamp back a little from the force of it. “I love you, Gee.” Frank muttered when he pulled away to get a better angle. Frank felt a little out of place because Gerard was just being so… So submissive. He was letting Frank do as he pleased and it was weird because Frank had never been in control before; not even when they were kissing. Even if Frank kissed Gerard first, Gerard always dominated him and it would always end up with Gerard on top.

Frank tried not to get all flustered because he felt like a newbie, pressing up against Gerard and with a little burst of confidence, he nibbled down on Gerard’s lower lip, his words mumbled around it between his lips. “But you gotta stop being so careful.” Frank continued. “I love you being so sweet and gentle but- but sometimes I just want…” Frank trailed off, unable to explain himself.

“ _You want what_?” Gerard whispered, his voice rough and tantalising and his hips pressed flush against Frank’s.

Frank blushed hard, imagining exactly what he wanted. If he couldn’t say it, then maybe he’d have to show it. “This.” Frank breathed out as he grasped Gerard’s hips and flipped them around so Gerard’s back hit the wall and Frank was pressed snug between his legs. Frank pressed his face into Gerard’s neck and rubbed his cheek against Gerard’s exposed skin. “I want _this_.” Frank kissed along Gerard’s neck, nibbling softly and revelling in the taste of Gerard. This was different. This was _fun_ and God could Frank not get enough of his taste. Gerard made a small noise beneath him, almost satisfied, and that made Frank grin giddily and with a small burst of confidence, he ground his hips down against Gerard.

“This- this is good.” Frank muttered breathily, leaning up to whisper into Gerard’s ear. “But I want a little _more_. I want-” Frank cut off with a little squeak when Gerard gripped his hips, pulling frank down against himself, making the younger boy fall into him a little further.

“You want what?” Gerard’s tone was husky and Frank blushed deeply as he nibbled down on the shell of Gerard’s ear.

“I-I want you to- to pick me up and push me against the wall.” Frank tried sexy. He wasn’t good at it, he concluded, and blushed even deeper from embarrassment.

Gerard didn’t seem to notice, though. In fact, his hands slid down and grasped Frank’s ass tight, making Frank impossibly hot. “And then?” Gerard prompted.

“I want to wrap my legs around you as you fuck me, hard and fast and deep. I want you to mark my hips with your nails, leave bruises on my shoulders and neck with your kisses. I want everyone to know that I’m yours.” Frank’s voice was trembling and he grew nervous when Gerard was quiet for an awfully long moment.

Until, finally, “Fuck, baby boy, you will be the death of me.” Gerard grit out and Frank couldn’t hold back the little giggle this time. Gerard groaned and breathed Frank in. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful.” He muttered and wrapped his arms around Frank.

“S-so?” Frank mumbled, his words disappearing in a muffle through Gerard’s hair.

Gerard took a moment to himself, hot breath tickling Frank’s shoulder. “I want to, _God_ sometimes I imagine doing that and _more_ , but I could never bring myself to hurt you. Not even if you wanted it.” Gerard groaned and Frank let out a frustrated huff of breath.

“But, Gee!” Frank whimpered, lips outed as he pulled back to give Gerard the puppy dog eyes. “You wouldn’t be hurting me. I already told you, I _want_ this. So bad.” Frank rolled his hips down against Gerard, taking him off guard, and Gerard gasped aloud, having forgotten he was still semi-hard in his jeans. “Quit holding back, Gee.” Frank breathed, still moving against Gerard, teasing and slow. “I know what you’re capable of, and I wanna feel more. I want everything you’ve got.” Frank purred and Gerard pulled them both up in a quick flash of a movement before flipping them so Frank’s back was now against the wall, his small body trapped between Gerard’s arms.

“You’re treading dangerous waters here, Frank.” Gerard growled, his forehead pressed against Frank’s. “Is that really what you want?”

Frank reached out and licked a strip across Gerard’s jaw. “More than anything.” He whispered and that was all it took for Gerard to grab a hold of Frank’s waistband, tugging his pants down to his knees along with his boxers. Frank squeaked, taken aback from Gerard’s suddenness but he quickly got over it as his cock was pressed flush between their bodies and Gerard’s lips were on his again while Frank worked at kicking his pants off the rest of the way, letting them drop to the floor.

“Is this alright?” Gerard breathed out as he pushed up against Frank’s dick, unable to help himself from asking- almost on instinct.

“Yeah, _yeah_ stop asking questions and-and just kiss me.” Frank muttered throatily, his brain foggy and his vision hazy with lust as he pulled Gerard against himself, letting their lips collide and dance in a satisfying rhythm.

Frank groaned into Gerard’s mouth when Gerard jerked his hips against Frank’s as he fiddled with the waistband of his own jeans, letting them drop to rest around his knees as soon as his own cock was free and rubbing against Frank’s, hot and heavy between their clothed stomachs.

“ _Fuck_.” Gerard moaned breathily, little choked gasps parting his saliva-slicked lips. He needed to feel Frank against him; all of him. There was still too much clothing between them so he reached down and tugged at the hem of Frank’s shirt, breaking another heated kiss to lift the shirt up and over Frank, leaving him stark naked and panting, hips rutting greedily.

Gerard made quick work of his own shirt, tossing it behind him absentmindedly before gripping Frank’s hips and pulling him flush against himself and yeah, _yeah_ this was good. So fucking good. He could never get enough of this.

Frank was drowning in the heat fizzling between their bodies, humming at Gerard’s hot, sweat stained torso pressed against him, the slide of Gerard’s cock against his own, the pre-cum spilling down Frank’s length acting as lube and easing the friction.

Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s neck, biting down, suckling the skin, leaving a little damp mark. Frank moaned, curling his fingers into Gerard’s hair and holding him in place as he worked his lips and teeth along Frank’s neck, then down to his collarbone.

Frank let out soft keening sounds, his toes curling as he tossed his head back with a _thump_ against the wall. “ _Mm_ , you like that, baby boy?” Gerard muttered and Frank nodded his head.

“ _Yes_.” Frank gasped. “Fuck me, _please_ , need you.” Frank whined, thrusting his hips against Gerard, showing him how ready he was. “No prep.” He added quickly, knowing Gerard was going to ask. “Just- just _please_.”

“Frank,” Gerard whined, “you’re fuckin’ killing me.”

Frank blushed a deep crimson and Gerard pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose before grasping Frank’s thighs tightly and Frank linked his eyes open wide, lips parted as Gerard lifted him, his bare back burning slightly with friction from being pushed up against the wall. Frank mewled at the burn, welcoming it and his entire body flushed and his fingertips tingled with anticipation when he curled his legs around Gerard’s hips and Gerard lined himself up with Frank, his fingers digging into Frank’s cheeks, spreading them apart.

“You alright, baby? Fuck, you sure you can take it? I know how you are about- _fuck_!” Gerard cried out as Frank pushed down against Gerard so his leaking tip was encased by Frank.

“Frankie.” Gerard muttered through his teeth, his fingers digging into Frank, now, making the smaller boy cry out.

“You talk too much, Gee.” Frank shuddered and Gerard let out a small chuckle, despite himself, especially when he got a good look at Frank’s flushed face and sweating brow, both of which were furrowed together as Gerard pushed in a tiny bit further.

Frank ground his teeth together, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut from the stretch, but welcoming it all the same. He couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his throat, which quickly turned into a soft moan because it just felt _good_ to have Gerard inside him, pushing into him, his fingers digging into Frank.

Frank slipped his arms around Gerard’s neck, fingers grasping the strands at Gerard’s shoulders as he moaned softly into Gerard’s ear.

Gerard pushed inside Frank until he’d bottomed out, going slow and careful so as not to hurt Frank and feeling encouraged by Frank’s little whimpering moans. It always felt so good to be inside Frank, but this time was different. It wasn’t like how they usually did it in their bed, Frank lying tangled and sweating in the sheets, his hair tossed against his pillows like a curly, brown halo.

This was so much more intense, so much _dirtier_ and Frank looked so much hotter this way that Gerard made a mental note to do this more often because Frank was just so much more responsive like this. So much more handsy and- oh.

 _Oh_.

Gerard stopped, his head thrown against Frank’s shoulder. His hands came up and his fingernails dug into Frank’s thighs as he felt Frank’s hands against his bare ass, squeezing as he wrapped himself snugly around Gerard and giggled softly into his ear when he teased Gerard’s hole with his finger and Gerard let out a choked little, “ _Oh_.”

“I’ve always wanted to try that.” Frank murmured, his voice trembling with how full he felt having Gerard inside him.

Gerard grunted, shifting Frank so he fell off balance a little and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist to keep steady. “ _Next time_.” Gerard ground out, surprised he was even considering it but honestly, he wanted to know how it would feel to be fucked by Frank for once, rather than the other way around. He loved Frank’s dick, loved having in his mouth, feeling it heavy and wet and hot on his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. He loved tasting Frank but he wanted to know how It would feel to be fucked by Frank. Or to ride him. _Fuck_ those thoughts were making Gerard throb inside Frank, hot and heady, and he felt himself jerk forwards slightly, making Frank let out a quiet moan before he bit down on Gerard’s shoulder to stop from crying out, nails biting into Gerard’s upper back.

“Baby, am I okay to move?” Gerard was still asking questions and Frank groaned in annoyance.

“Yeah. Please.” Frank managed to gasp out before he bit down on Gerard’s shoulder again, bracing himself.

Gerard took a moment to adjust his angle before sliding his cock outward. “ _mmh, so hot. So pretty_.” Gerard muttered into Frank’s ear as he pushed back in again and Frank shuddered, legs tense and toes curled inwards at the slide of Gerard against his tight walls, basking in the pleasure he was getting from him.

“Gee, _Gee_.” Frank crooned desperately, feeling his dick throb hungrily between them as Gerard worked up a smooth rhythm.

“M-more.” Frank urged as he pushed against Gerard in time to his thrusts. “Fuck!” Frank cried out when Gerard got that perfect angle, slamming into him, his shoulder blades hitting the wall hard enough to bruise and a euphoric pleasure exploding inside his body. Sex with Gerard was never boring; not at all. Although, this _this_ was the best it had ever been; the way Gerard was pushing into him, now working at a merciless pace, the way his fingernails scraped against Frank’s thighs with each thrust, giving Frank a biting pleasure and making the sex that much more heated. The atmosphere was fucking palpable and the sounds they were both making were unapologetically loud and breathy.

This was so different to when they were in bed, even when Gerard braved having Frank settled against the wall on the bed; this was just… Different.

Frank’s eyelids grew heavy with pleasure, his pupils rolled back in his head as he muttered unintelligibly with each thrust of Gerard’s hips.

Frank felt so good. Better than good, he was lost in Gerard and he never wanted to find his way back.

“Bite me.” Frank vaguely registered the words from his own mouth and it didn’t take Gerard another second to clamp his jaw around Frank’s shoulder and bite down right as he pushed against Frank’s prostate.

Frank couldn’t stop the high-pitched moan that spilled from his mouth at the feeling and he was already so close, he could feel the pleasure spiking through him, nearing its absolute pique.

“ _Gee_ \- close. ” Frank whined out, barely registering what he had even said and in a quick move, Gerard’s fist was wrapped around Frank, his other still gripped on Frank’s thigh as he stroked Frank, twisting and pumping in quick succession with his thrusts until Frank spilled uncontrollably between their naked bodies, painting Gerard’s pale skin with hot, white streaks.

Gerard was still fucking into Frank, even until Frank started coming down from his orgasm-fuelled high and everything was overly sensitive. Frank keened, shuddering and tightening around Gerard as he felt Gerard finally release inside him so hard that some of it spilled down Frank’s olive skin and left a tiny mark on the floor.

Gerard sloppily thrust against Frank, until his body went slack from exhaustion and twitched from the aftermath. He unhooked his fangs from around Frank’s shoulder, licking the stray droplets of blood away before pressing soft kisses to Frank’s skin.

He didn’t say a single word as the two panted breathlessly against each other, just holding each other, and then, Frank’s legs were slipping from around Gerard’s waist, unable to hold his own weight anymore. Gerard pulled out with a wince and released Frank carefully, dropping him to the floor and giggling as Frank stumbled on wobbly legs.

Frank groaned slightly, feeling an ache in his lower back and Gerard chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Frank and smoothed his fingers over the small of Frank’s back, rubbing comfortingly.

“How did I do, baby?” Gerard hummed as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Frank’s forehead.

“Hurts.” Frank smiled wide, beaming from the afterglow. “In the best way.” He muttered contentedly before burying his face in Gerard’s neck.

“You’re fine, love?” Gerard spoke, slightly worried with the way Frank was being so silent and just holding him tight.

“Perfect.” Frank giggled. “So perfect.” Frank peppered kisses along Gerard’s collarbone, smirking at the little marks he’d left.

“Good.” Gerard smiled wide and so completely satisfied as he kissed Frank’s jaw.

“Hey,” frank bit down on his lip, eyes wide and lashes fluttering as he tilted his head back and looked up at Gerard.

“Hm?” Gerard muttered absentmindedly as he continued kissing along Frank’s jaw.

“Next time, could you fuck me over the kitchen table? Pretty please?” Frank’s tone was playful, his voice so raw and fucked out.

And Gerard’s eyes grew wide, his lips halting in their tracks because he swore he died a little inside.

*************


End file.
